13 years later
by Pixie666
Summary: minato appears as the 8th seal opens


13 Years Later

Naruto ran as fast as he could to get out of that place. The villagers where chasing him all round the village. All because of the stupid Kyuubi. Naruto always wanted to blame the 4th hokage for putting this thing in him but he never could. No matter how much he wanted to blame him he never could. He didn't want to blame him. He only blamed the nine-tailed fox and thats all he needed to do.  
"THERE HE IS!"  
"Oops! Got to go!" Naruto stood up and started running again. How the hell did they manage to catch up with him so fast? He reached his apartment in 3 minutes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was camping outside of Konoha for his brithday. Of course he was alone since he really counldn't find anyone who would go with him. Or else no one would go with him or even want to spend a weeking outside camping with him. He didn't mind though, he liked being alone. He had just finished his summer when he heard a twig snap. He looked outside and grabbed a kunai knife. He searched around and searched for any sign of chakra. Nothing. Maybe he was being paranoid. As soon as he even thouhgt about going back in his tent another twig broke. He was sure someone was there now.  
"Come out now whoever you are." There was suddenly rustling in the bushes then 7 people or so he though came out.  
"Wah--" Before he could finish his sentence he was hit on the head.  
"Naruto!"He could recognise that voice anywhere.  
"Sakura! What are you guys doing out here?!" Naruto didn't know whether he was furious or delighted. "We're here to celebrate your birthday, duh!" Sakura said. Naruto then took a good look at who was here to 'celebrate' his birthday. There was Sakura, Sasuke (surprisingly), Kiba, Ino, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru, Choji and Hinata. Wow. Naruto had no idea any of these people would actually show up.  
"Thanks guys." He couldn't help but smile. Everyone then started to laugh out loud. Even Shino laughed a little. They all spent the night talking about pointless stuff and some even gave Naruto presents.  
Everyone was soon asleep for there first night camping for Naruto's birthday. Naruto couldn't get any sleep, he was too excited and surprised anyone turned up at all. It probably was the best birthday he ever had. Or so he thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the second night of camping and everyone was sound asleep. The wind started up and bushes and trees began acting wild. Naruto woke up with a startle. He got right up without a second thought. He looked outside and saw lots of shadows. He began counting them. 1, 2, 3 -  
14! 14 shadows were there and he was pretty sure they weren't just tree shadoows or anything.  
They were 14 ninja here surrounding the camp. He sneaked back inside and pretended he didn't see anything. He quietly and quickly woke everyone up and told them. They didn't have time to not believe him. They all got up and got ready for an ambush. Naruto all lead them outside to the shadows. They were all still there.  
"Everyone ready?" Shikamaru said quietly to everyone. They all nodded. Before anyone could move there was a short flash and then everyone went quiet. "What was that?" Naruto asked everyone.  
"Is everyone okay?" Neji asked. There was mumbled yes's. Naruto looked around to see everyone. There seemed to be someone missing. Sakura!  
"Where the hell is Sakura?" Naruto whispered but loud enough everyone could hear them.  
Everyone looked around to search for her. But she wasn't there.  
"SAKURA!!" Naruto didn't care if they all heard him he just wanted to find Sakura. Before anyone could even blink there were 14 ninja's surrounding all of them. Naruto glared at each of the ninja and studied them closely. None of them had headbands on. He was sure of it.  
"Who are you? And where is my friend?!!" Naruto could hardly control his anger. It was like someone was taking all of his feelings and turning them into anger. It was filling him up and it made him feel good. He shook the thought out of his mind.  
"Where IS she?!" Naruto shouted at them again demanding an answer. One of the surrounding ninja's laughed. After that it was like Kiba just snapped. He lunged at the one that laughed with all his strength and in 2 seconds was thrown back into a tree. The tree was split in half by the force that Kiba was thrown at.  
"Kiba!" Hinata shouted. She tried to make her way over to where he lay unconcious but was stopped in her tracks by one of the ninja's. She tried to kick him but he caught her kick and threw her into the tree beside kiba. Naruto had to shut his eyes because he didn't want to see Hinata. Anger filled up in his body even more now. He didn't know what was happening. A sharp pain went through his stomach. His knees couldn't hold his weight anymore 


End file.
